


Here You Come Knockin'

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Gap 3 Years, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eren & Levi Best Friends in High School, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gymnast Levi, Light Angst, M/M, Mechanic Eren, One Shot, Reverse Age Swap, Southern Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Overworked, over stressed, and under laid, Levi Ackerman has had a rough few months. Only when he's in class does he see a name in his phone that brings back a flood of memories that could cure his ills. It's been almost a year and a half since he's seen Eren. They'd known each other since he moved to Eren's high school when he was 14. Eren was his best friend, his confidant, and, behind closed doors, his lover in purely a physically sense. They sought comfort and care in one another and this time is no different....except it is. Now, he knows that there's one man who can help him but should he even attempt it? It's been so long. What if he has a boyfriend? Or hates him for how things happened? In the end, Levi winds up driving to Eren's apartment unexpectedly in the middle of the night and winds up discovering a long held secret that he too harbored. His night and his new life were beginning the same way his life had in high school: with Eren.





	Here You Come Knockin'

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! I hope that you guys enjoy this! It's just a silly little oneshot but it's kinda cute and also filthy. I know you guys often enjoy that so here we go!

Another class going by with the agonizing analog tick that warned him of the impending torture about to befall his body. He was tired, exhausted, both physically and mentally. How long it had been since he'd gotten a solid four hours of sleep? Who knew? It damn sure wasn't him. Rhetoric wasn't his favorite class, in fact it was near the bottom of his favorites, but it was still something he knew he had to get through. Gymnastics practice was immediately afterwards and then it was a rare day that he had off. Juggling being a full time student with an overburdened credit hour list, a star member of the gymnastics team, and a manager at his local tavern Levi Ackerman was quite an exemplary member of his community.

It had been eight years since he'd moved to the area when his mother died at age 14. He was subsequently shipped off to live with his uncle in the backwater town that he lived in. Growing up in the area hadn't been the easiest but there were some bits that hadn't been entirely too bad. Now, due to college, he lived just outside the area in a larger city. Still, as he began to thumb through his phone in sheer boredom he noticed one of those things that was the best part of that shitty, muddy creek town. The name in his phone was then highlighted as he paused overtop it: Eren Jaeger. Eren's name was one he hadn't heard in quite a long while. Maybe it was for the fact he was bored or maybe it was something else but he had a gnawing urge to send a text to the number he didn't know worked anymore.

Over a year; it had been over a year since he'd last seen Eren and their relationship hadn't been a serious one. When he'd first moved to little southern, stop sign on a black top type town he knew he'd have trouble adjusting. Eren ran in an entirely different crowd than he had. If Levi had been the perfect academic who excelled in all areas as well as the sports he participated in then Eren was just the opposite. To put it plainly, Eren was trouble with a capital T. Always in and out of the principal's office, rugged appearance with that all too enticing drawl and beautifully tanned skin, Eren Jaeger was the devil wrapped in the most tempting charm. He was tall and fit with a wit so quick it'd have spun anyone around. His turquoise eyes sparkled with a mischievous glimmer and the first time he'd sent Levi a wink he'd felt his heart skip.

Being an upper classman to Levi's underclassman status also provided the allure of the older man. Levi knew growing up that he was gay but his uncle had advised him to keep it under wraps in case of it jeopardizing his future in the town. His uncle was supportive but never wanted to see the backlash the few gay students had to bear in such a small, rural, heavily religious town. Eren was so comfortable in his own, grease covered skin that it was admirable for him to be one of the officers for the local FFA chapter, president of the mechanic club and the welding club while being openly gay. It was that bright, devious smile that had taken him by storm and Hurricane Eren was not a force he was able to escape.

On a fateful evening after school, Levi was asked to drop some paperwork off for the mechanic club. It was then that he'd actually gotten to meet Eren and hear that smooth, honey voice and see that charismatic smile up close. Levi had tried his best to retain his image and simple hand over the papers but would Eren have made it that easy on him? Of course not. The little trouble maker could see the fire in his eyes and he decided to tempt his luck by pulling out all the stops. By the end of their conversation Levi was flushed, stumbling over his words, and admitting that he was gay. Just a simple word, a flash of that smile, and an easy bat of those eyes had Levi spilling out anything.

In the end he supposed it worked out well. From best friends, confidants, to late night trysts, the two had spent their high school years hanging on to a casual thing. When he needed someone to talk to it was Eren he called, when he needed to vent, cry, or rest it was Eren that he called, when he wanted to blow off some steam with a lay it was Eren he called, and nothing ever went past that. They were best friends who slept together in times of need and Levi found it strange but he never had the courage to ask. After Eren had graduated two years ahead of him he was left to doing the same things between failed, for show relationships and Eren's work pattern. Never once did they ever ask for more; it was an understanding.

By the time that Levi had graduated and made it to his current third year in college he hadn't seen Eren in over a year. In college he was a new man. He was openly expressive of himself and he had Eren to thank for that. It was no secret that without all of Eren's confidence in him, his guidance, his care, that he wouldn't have been the man he was in that classroom staring down and contemplating waltzing back into Eren's life. At his last boyfriend's will he'd cut ties with Eren and they were together for seven months; it had been double that since he'd even thought of seeing him again. Why did Eren's memories just flood in?

That shaggy, shoulder length cinnamon hair pulled up with grease stains on his skin from working on his horrible mustang, the tired smile he gave when he came over in the middle of the night needing a shoulder to cry on, even his laugh that made his heart race came tumbling back. He wondered what he was doing now. Eren was almost 24, hadn't gotten out of town, and worked in a mechanic shop the last time he'd heard anything about him. He was always good with his hands......very good with those nimble fingers and warm palms. In that moment he swore he could almost remember the way Eren's hands felt on his body, the rough callouses on his skin where he'd worked so often, the slight scrape of his blunt nails, even the way they were delicate on his face. Everything about recalling Eren made him miss him. Was he even allowed to miss him?

Maybe he should call him? No, that'd be weird. Levi just sighed, brushed back his raven hair from his face, and moved on. At least he tried to move on. Practice came much swifter than he'd known and before he knew it he was stretching and chalking up his hands. It wasn't enough to be focused on the vault because no matter what he couldn't stop thinking about Eren once he'd seen his name. Eren was more so stuck in his mind to the point where that was all that stuck. Levi failed to stick his landing and rolled his ankle atop the mat after coming off a dismount. Everyone rushed over to see if he was okay but it was a familiar face that helped him to his wobbly feet.

"Jesus, Levi," came the concerned whisper "what's wrong? You're spaced out. Ground control to gymnast Levi, dude." Shaking his head, Levi looked up into piercing amber eyes and the lean form of one of his teammates. Jean Kirschtein wasn't exactly a guy anyone would suspect to be a gymnast but with his frame he was perfect....a little on the tall side but with Levi scraping the bar at 5'3 it wasn't exactly up to him to say who was "too" anything to be on the team. Maybe Jean had a little too much hair wax in his two toned undercut but aside from that it was all he could say. His tattoos covered easily but his outward brashness did not and that was one of the reasons he'd bonded well with Jean.

Levi just shrugged "Sorry, man, I don't mean to be spacey. I just got thinking about something and now I can't stop." It seemed that the coach had overheard his conversation and he was quickly told that if his head wasn't in the sport he needed to leave. While it was true that they didn't need him injuring himself any farther he wished he would have stayed to blow off some of his steam. With not much done, he decided to head home and shower off what little bit he'd sweat while in the gym doing the usual warm ups before practice. There was only one thing he knew then to go blow off some steam if he couldn't work out. He'd simply have to work his body out another way and that meant going out to a club.

Clubs weren't typically his scene but he learnt quick that it was the fastest place aside from Grindr to pick up a guy. Hookups weren't exactly his thing either but from time to time it got him by. Relationships never lasted long for him, none ever felt right before, so he stuck with his way when he really needed someone to help scratch his itch. It was a little after 8pm so he quickly got ready in something that would catch attention. Attempting to avoid any glasses scuttle he slipped in contacts and continued to preen a bit. His temple high undercut wasn't shown off but he preferred his hair where it hung to sharply accentuate his jawline.

Levi's features were a beautiful porcelain but his hair color along with his steely blue eyes often caught people off guard themselves. He wasn't the type to need to make himself standout but where the fun in blending into a nightclub crowd? There wasn't one. Levi moved to his closet for something that might also catch the eye in the club's ultra violet lighting. He'd gotten dressed in a pair of hip hugging jeans, a clingy white v-neck, a pair of slip on vans, and a thick jacket due to the chill in the winter night air. Of course he'd ditch the jacket later but he was already a bit cold. Maybe the drive there might warm him up or maybe he'd get that by gyrating on a couple of really hot guys who didn't mind to make him sweat.

Driving there, unfortunately, didn't do it for him but that was because another reason entirely. The couple of hot guys weren't going to happen either much to his disdain. He hadn't gotten warm on the obviously quick ten minute drive to the club because it'd already been 20 and he was on the interstate. Before he knew what was happening he was looking over to a small, green rectangular sign that read "Welcome to Overland Falls." Immediately he began to feel sick. Why in the hell had his body driven him to the town he'd hated? Apparently he really did have Eren on the brain. As if to punctuate his thoughts it wasn't long before he found himself pulling into the Beacon Park apartment complexes to find a black '69 mustang parked in the front row.

Parking the car off to the back of the lot, Levi sat there in complete awe of himself. How in the hell did he let himself get so distracted he drove a half hour to Eren's apartment? Everything seemed to be about Eren since he'd seen his contact information. Honestly, he'd forgotten that he still had it......it wasn't as if Jessie had ever gone through his contacts on his phone....just everything else in his uncouth jealousy. Now, there he was trying to find out just why he was sitting in front of Eren's apartment. A contact was all it had taken for him to jump back into his old routine. Would Eren even welcome him back? Would Eren be mad that he'd shown up, uninvited, in the middle of the night? Probably not but that was just Eren.

There wasn't anything else he knew to do. Why waste a trip when he was already there? Taking a deep breath in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car. During his walk up the stairs his mind began to race rampantly but after arriving at the white door with the bronze numbers reading 629B he stopped. Everything failed him as he stared at that door. So many memories were held just past that threshold causing a violent fury of emotion to knot his gut. He couldn't just stand there anymore; someone might get suspicious. Fighting through his turmoil as a myriad of emotions raged through his body he raised a trembling fist to knock gently on Eren's door.

No sounds followed his knock. Was Eren even home? Had Eren even heard him? Did he need to knock again? Did he have company? Oh god, what if it was worse than company, did he have a boyfriend?! Countless questions assaulted him as he waited and waited for that door to open. His mind began to process one question above all others as he'd been waiting for nearly ten minutes.

Vocalizing his thoughts, Levi turned his back and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "Uggh! What am I doing?!"

"Nothin' yet," came the sweet, devilish drawl from behind him as the door creaked open. Dropping his hands, Levi turned to see Eren clad in only a damp towel around his neck and a thin pair of boxer briefs that didn't care to leave much to his mind. Eyes scanning the toned, tanned core as beads of water raced down his skin, Levi found himself distracted and his mouth not operational. In the almost year and half, Eren's hair had gotten quite long but every piece of him was still the same aside from a tattoo across his left hip that he couldn't entirely make out. Eren ran hand back from his forehead to push the soaked strands of his cinnamon hair away from his face "Haven't seen you in a long while..... _damn,_ ya look good. Hope you didn't wait too long; I was in the shower."

"Oh no," Levi sighed with a slight shake of his head "didn't wait long at all. You, uh, you look good too, Eren." His words barely came to him but once they'd left his mouth he found himself cringing at them. Ugh. He sounded real articulate on that response but he couldn't help it. All he could think about was Eren's southern drawl pulling him back by a carefully constructed lasso.

Eren laughed and gave him a smirk "Haha, thank you. Now, wouldn't want you to catch cold. Everything's waitin' inside for ya." Ushering Levi inside, Eren stepped aside from the door frame and waved a welcoming hand inside. Tired of the nip from the frigid night breeze, Levi willingly walked past Eren and into the den of the apartment. Glancing around, it seemed like things had changed a good bit. Now there was wall art hanging up, even a couple house plants that seemed well taken care of, new furniture, and a vast array of new things. It felt like everything he knew, everything that felt so familiar, was now gone. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come. What if it wasn't Eren's doing and he truly did have someone else?

A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the cream sofa where he sat a good distance from Eren and managed a fake smile "I like what you've done with the place." Clearly he was both lying and being awkward about the situation. From the distance he took, to the way he folded his hands in his lap, and the way he couldn't meet Eren's gaze were indicators that something was drastically off.

Sighing, Eren leaned over and brushed the pad of his thumb under Levi's left eye "What's wrong, Levi?" Knowing that he'd immediately tenses was a dead give away that something was up and he knew that he couldn't fool Eren. He never could, not in a million years, dammed to the man's keen perception or just the fact he was only easily read by Eren. "You're jumpy, nervous, tense, and that furrow in your brow is so damn deep I 'bout bet it could rival the Marianas Trench."

Cursing him under bated breath, Levi just cleared his throat "Er, it's nothing. I'm fin---"

 _"Bullshit,"_ Eren cut off roughly as his own brows knit. "You wouldn't have shown up on my doorstep after 14 months of not hearing from you if something wasn't wrong, Levi."

"That's not true," Levi protested softly as his words trailed off.

Eren quirked a brow "Oh yeah? Still datin' that Jessie guy?"

Levi shook his head "No, we broke up about six months ago."

Voice sweetened and steeped with concern, Eren pulled Levi's chin and asked "Then why do you look so down? You know it don't do my heart good to see you like this."

"I don't know..." Levi lied as he refused to once again meet Eren's gaze.

"Do I need to pull it out of you?" He asked sternly before rising to his feet and heading off to the kitchen. Levi heard him fumbling around in there and glass clinking together but he had no idea what that meant. When they were young Eren just held him down and tickled it out of him knowing that his stomach was sensitive which often lead to Levi confessing after their sexcapade. Now he couldn't fathom what it had to do with something from the kitchen until he returned. Only, he found out that the mug full of whiskey he sat on the coffee table wasn't his but Eren's.

Groaning, Levi grabbed something familiar he'd forgotten to see and placed Eren's mug atop it "I swear. It's been so long and you can't even remember to use a coaster so you don't get rings on the table."

Eren lifted the mug to his lips "Mhmm, maybe I wanted to test my luck and see if you'd still berate me for it."

"You always did like to," Levi muttered.

"Tell me what's going on, Levi," Eren responded as he offered out the mug "and I'll share." Taking the mug in hopes that it would strengthen his resolve, Levi downed a large gulp of the amber liquid resulting in an intense burn down his throat. After coughing a moment and wrinkling his nose, Levi gained his faculties. He wasn't much of a drinker and definitely not of the heavy stuff that Eren could down like water on a hot day.

Nervously, Levi began "I, uh, well, work has been hard, my class load is killing me at 22 hours, and I still have to practice for three hours on my off day while two on the days I do work. I don't get home until 4am and my class is at 8am. I don't know what the back of my eyes look like anymore, I can't breathe I'm so stressed, and I meant to drive to a club but I saw your name in my phone earlier and I just wound up here. I don't even know how it happened."

At his ramblings, Eren just nodded as sat his mug down before inching closer "You need to rest, Levi." Reaching out, he forced Levi's jaw to his direction bringing his eye contact with it "Keep burning that candle at both ends and pretty soon there'll be nothing left but a mess. Coming here was a lot better than going out to some club and doing god knows what with god knows who. C'mon, you need to sleep." Rising to his feet, Eren beckoned Levi to his feet and inquired "What time is your first class tomorrow?"

"How do you even know I have Saturday classes?" Levi asked with narrowed eyes as he got to his feet.

Eren grinned "'Cause I know you."

"Noon," Levi responded before he just shook his head and made a step towards the door "but it's okay. I think I'm just gonna go. I shouldn't have come here least of all unexpectedly."

Seizing Levi's wrist, Eren yanked him back and into his chest "I got nothing on so it's okay. You know that no matter what you're _always_ welcome here, kitten." There it was. Eren's favorite term of endearment second to baby and the one that Levi was far more weak to. Against his broad, bare chest Levi could inhale the scent he'd always to be Eren. Irish Spring never smelled near as good on any other man than it did when it was lingering on Eren's skin and his hair always smelled a bit like pear. He just loved everything about Eren and it was just so comfortable to be in his arms, flush to his body.....but it also hurt. It hurt to know that Eren was being so nice and kind when he'd been so cruel.

Voicing his concern, Levi asked in a whisper "Why are you so good to me, Eren?"

Raking his fingers through Levi's hair he answered back "Because I'm a nice guy who cares about you." Another pang to the chest. They'd been friends for a long time, part time lovers behind closed doors, and so it was no shock to hear that he cared. Of course he did and Levi cared for him but now the question was, having shown back up and opened old wounds, how did he care for Eren? The answer was too hard to think on in the moment. Why did he wish that Eren would have said something else to him instead? Was it wishful thinking to hear another word come out of his mouth instead? He began to wonder why he managed to forget about someone as good as Eren. It seemed inexplicable.

Eren broke his concentration by gently taking his hand and leading him down the narrow hallway to his bedroom. There was no shaking the heat stemming from the connection of their hands. Levi felt the sweltering heat and didn't know if he could take it knowing what had clicked as he returned to Eren's bedroom. What truly stunned Levi was that even though presumably all the rooms had changed, Eren's bedroom remained untouched. It was still messy, his work clothes thrown to one side, his bed was still unmade from when had no doubt taken a nap, and his room still smelt like vanilla and Eren. He wished he could have savored that moment but he was jolted back to a harsh reality when Eren told him to get comfortable and go to bed as he made his way to the door.

What? Did Eren truly have someone else to the point where he wouldn't even touch him or spare him a second glance? His chest burned at the thoughts of Eren with someone else. Why, he didn't understand as Eren had been with other people and Levi had even met them. Why then did it only hurt now? Was it due to his own vulnerability at being back? No, it was jealously; pure, unbridled jealousy that was making him sick. He'd never felt jealous until then.....not even over his partners talking to someone else. Eren was just special and there was no doubting that anymore. With that thought concreted in his mind he had to do something to stop him from leaving the room.

Reaching out, Levi grabbed a firm hold of Eren's bicep "Please stay. If you have someone I'm sorry for asking."

Turning around with a warm smile, Eren shook his head "There's no one else anymore, Levi, but you need to get rest."

"I've slept better when you were with me," Levi admitted in a blurted mistake. At first, Levi thought he shouldn't have said that but when he saw the pure surprise and bewilderment etched into Eren's features he couldn't be too mad at himself for it.

Dropping his hand from the door, Eren replied with a half smirk "All these years and _now_ you tell me?"

"I--"

"Shh," Eren interrupted as he rounded the bed "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"But--"

Once again Eren interrupted as he attempted to protest "Enough. Go to sleep." Levi sighed in defeat and crawled onto the bed after stripping down to just his shirt and his boxers. He'd given in but he also wasn't about to roll over and cuddle up to Eren as he turned the lights off. It felt like he simply shouldn't cuddle the guy who told him he was only there to sleep. He thought that might be strange but it didn't mean that Eren did. As Levi turned on to his side, Eren draped an arm over his hip and slid the other beneath his pillow. Levi was then dragged flush to Eren's body fitting perfectly against his broad frame like a perfect missing puzzle piece. While Eren spooned him, Levi began to realize just why his emotions were being so stirred as everything began to overwhelm him; he was in love with Eren.

It only made sense in hindsight but then again that was 20/20 and foresight was lucky to be 150/10. His relationships never caught that spark that ignited his heart as well as his soul. Everything had been purely physical aside from a few things but it wasn't enough to have a decent relationship on. Some of his relationships happened because he was bored, they were cute, and he knew he could have some fun before he found himself hoping they'd break up with him before he had to do it. Unfortunately, this epiphany wasn't one he ever wanted to dawn on him. Loving Eren was impossible. Not only was it ridiculous it was hopeless. Eren wouldn't ever view him in that light after everything they'd been through but it was all he could do to not cry while in those strong, comforting arms.

Soon enough he fell asleep and Eren slipped out from the carefully to return to the kitchen and front room. Levi was dreaming of just the potential outcomes if he told Eren what he felt. All of them ended badly and their friendship ruined but he didn't know why his brain couldn't see a happy ending for them. Maybe it was his overactive imagination but whatever it was definitely wasn't a fan of letting him get any kind of restful sleep. Tossing and turning, waking up every half hour, and not being comfortable once Eren had left made for a very difficult time sleeping. Levi managed to get back to sleep and finally his blanked for a bit allowing him to make it until 2am.

He'd had enough of what he saw in his dreams. Turning his head to see the cherry red numbers on Eren's alarm clock, Levi sighed, turned on the lamp, and got out of bed. Shuffling to the living room he saw Eren with a glass of whiskey playing with his friends online. It looked like Battlefield but he couldn't have been sure; he was still sleepy but there was something else he wanted more than sleep. Making his way over to Eren, he carefully took the whiskey from his hands, finished what remained and settled himself in Eren's lap.

Forgetting to mute his mic, Eren asked "What're you doin'? You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Can't sleep anymore," Levi whispered into his ear "and don't _wanna."_

Eren sighed "You know you need your rest."

"Didn't come here _just_ to sleep," Levi pouted before kissing his cheek "and that normally comes after we do anyway. Just play your game and I'll play mine." Without even bothering to mute the microphone he wanted to see if Eren's composure would last. Leaving electrifying bites down his throat, Levi made his intentions known and reached between Eren's thighs to rub Eren's cock through the fabric of his boxers. The was a sharp inhale of his breath as Eren felt the sensation over his skin and immediately he dropped the headset, turned off the game, and wrapped his hands around Levi's thighs. He gave into Levi's actions so quickly it made Levi wonder if he hadn't wanted it just as badly as he had. Was his blood boiling in his veins with a desire that could only be sated by entangling their bodies? Levi's was. He wanted to hope that Eren was alight with the same carnal lust as he was.

Surprising Levi as he moved to nibble as his collarbone, Eren stood and took Levi with him. Carrying him off to the bedroom, Eren carefully set Levi down once inside before moving behind him. Now the one in charge of things, Eren lowered his mouth to Levi's throat while slipping his hand beneath his shirt. Finding Levi's nipple he began to encircle the flesh gently with a warm caress as it rose beneath his touch. Moving his other hand south, Eren slid it down his stomach before pawing at his cock.

"God, you knew just what to do to a man, kitten," Eren whispered seductively against his skin. Levi's body trembled as the voice echoed around him. He loved hearing that lust tinted voice and how dark it grew while maintaining the drawl. It would always make his heart beat faster and his blood boil hotter. Eren began to raise the hem of his shirt so Levi stood and allowed him to pull the material over his head. Wrapping around him, Eren brought him to stand in front of the door where a body length mirror was hanging on the back. Their forms reflected and Levi began to feel an ache in his chest at how the two of them looked together. Bodies so perfectly in tune, minds of the same wavelength, yet hearts miles apart.

It stung him the longer he stared so he opted not to. Instead, Levi leaned his head back and kissed the edge of Eren's chin. Eren let out a low, throaty chuckle before running his hand up Levi's inner thigh and hoisting it up. He began to watch in the mirror as Eren's actions were reflected. Watching his greedy hands roam over his body, taking pleasure as he gave it while his hand began to paw at his cock. Levi let out a soft whine by Eren's ear which he obviously delighted in as he pulled his hand up and dove beneath the elastic on his hips. Coiling a hand around Levi's half erect cock, Eren began to stroke him and give a gentle sway of his hips. With each motion he could feel the rise of Eren's erection moving as his hips did so rhythmically.

Deciding to tease him as he was being so teased, Levi moved his hand back to Eren's hip and pushed back into his hip rock. Eren hummed and used his second hand to roam around Levi's neck, up to cup his cheek, before running one over his lip. Seeing the moment, Levi took it and darted his tongue over the finger at his mouth. Eren at first seemed interested before it was pure arousal he heard as he growled. Swirling his tongue around Eren's finger, Levi began to meet his gaze in the mirror. Just to see what he'd do, Eren slipped a second finger into his mouth and Levi repeated his actions knowing that he was clean after his shower. Sucking on his fingers as he teased him had begun to have Eren teetering on the edge.

Nipping at his throat, he removed his finger from Levi's mouth and plunged them into his boxers "Mmmm, I wonder what use I can find for this saliva." Levi immediately straightened as he knew what Eren was getting at. Pushing a saliva lubricated digit into him, Eren thrust the finger inside the muscular heat feeling each tense of Levi's body. "So tight, kitten, and so hot. I can't wait to be inside you. Apparently you can't either, huh?" No other man in the universe could have gotten away with speaking to him like that. In fact, speaking to him at all was normally a turn off but the second Eren's filthy fucking mouth began to open he was waiting for more. Bending at the hips, Levi pushed back onto the digit and placed his hands on either side of the mirror. Eren saw the opportunity and yanked Levi's boxers to his knees.

Groaning in appreciation for the release of his then strained erection, Levi rocked back onto the finger. Eren moved away for a short moment, withdrawing his digit, before returning with the Silk lubricant bottle. Coating his fingers in it, he prepared and slid two fingers into Levi's body. Moaning deeply at the intrusion that pushed his muscles, Levi gasped and his hips moved on instinct. Levi could feel the digits inside him pushing at the walls of his body, splaying apart from one another, rubbing at his muscles. Each thrust felt electric and he couldn't imagine this anyone else ever again. He'd never be so vulnerable, so vocal, so wanton for any other man than he would be for Eren.

Knowing perhaps a bit of that made Eren bold as he leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder "Fuck......you just had to tease me, didn't you? Did you want me that bad that you wanted to taste me, kitten? I tried to be a gentleman but I can't be when you just want me to ruin you. Is that what you want; for me to ruin you?" All Levi could think was that he already had. He was ruined from anyone else. Only Eren could make him feel so elated with just a little bit of foreplay and prep. He was already moaning, whining, for Eren to hurry. He needed Eren to hurry; he ached for it.

"Please, Eren," Levi begged aloud in a strained pant _"hurry."_

"All in due time," he purred dangerously as his pace slowed and he drug out each thrust. Levi began to dig his nails into the sides of the mirror. Eren entered a third finger to ensure the stretch of his muscles. Just as Levi began to mutter and whine Eren drove into his prostate forcing a low moan of his name to rip from his throat. Shivering at the sound, Eren hurried to drill into the spot over and over again. Getting Levi off without so much as fucking him properly was beginning to make Levi irritated. He loved the games Eren played but only after he played them. As he felt Levi's muscles tense with his approaching climax he whispered "How long has it been since a man could get ya off with just assplay, huh? Or is it only me?"

"Shut up!" Levi finally broke. As Eren increased his actions Levi clawed at the door and screamed _"God, Eren!~~"_ at the top of his lungs as he orgasmed for the first time of the night. Eren neglected the mess and led Levi quickly over to the bed where he bent him over the edge. Levi braced himself on his forearms as Eren leaned to the side table and ripped off a condom from the roll. Tearing it open, he quickly the rolled the latex over him and applied an additional, liberal layer of lubricant before stopping.

Leaning over his back, Eren asked with a roguish smirk "What do you want, Levi, tell me?"

Levi turned his head over his shoulder and groaned "Your cock! Just shut up and fuck me, Eren!" Having gotten exactly what he wanted, Eren slipped himself into Levi's body in a singular thrust that took his breath. Clawing at the sheets at the feeling of the pressure in his lower stomach, Levi cried out for Eren who's response was to run his hands up his spine and over his bodily slowly. Feeling out each part of Levi's body, Eren took his time giving Levi the time to adjust properly. He left little kisses on his skin, littering them wherever he could touch leaving Levi to lean into each of them. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear about he beautiful he was, how perfect, and how no one else could compare to him, Eren made sure that Levi's chest was a flutter for a whole new reason.

Before anything else he took Levi's jaw and tilted it so that he could finally taste his treat. Levi lost himself the second that whiskey tinged kiss was his to taste. The heat of Eren's silken lips moving on his, the intoxicating taste as he begged to deepen it, and his readiness to do so had Levi's gut swarming with anticipation. He wanted Eren to move and he wanted to feel and taste everything there was of Eren. He wanted to drown in him and the feelings that began to wash over him. What Eren was doing to him, making him drunk on only a few acts, wasn't something anyone else could have done either and he continued to prove it. There was no way to deny their chemistry together; Levi knew he was in love and each kiss only proved it.

Giving a testing thrust as he broke the kiss, Eren began a gentle rhythm. With each motion Levi rocked his hips back to meet Eren's filled the air with the sound of sloshing liquid. For some reason he knew that Eren was a man who enjoyed every sound during sex even the ones that made them laugh. He'd been with Eren so long he knew each nuance to his character; what he liked and what he loved. One thing that Eren could not resist was Levi's mouth in the same way that Levi was weak to his.

 _"Harder, fuck me harder, Eren!~~"_ He moaned dramatically as Eren's perfectly aimed thrust drilled into his prostate. _"Right there!~~ Don't stop!"_ Levi's vocalizations continued until his own voice was nothing but incoherent moans and pants that stunted his breath. Eren's rhythm too began to falter so he reached around to Levi's cock, stroking him firm and quick to his failing actions. Forcing them both their climax, Eren continued until he heard Levi's gasp and felt his muscles clench and release almost painfully around him. The constriction as he continued urged his own much faster and so he suffocated his climaxing moan into Levi's neck. With them both panting and attempting to regain their breath neither had the will to say anything.

After a few moments Eren began to clean up and bit and Levi crawled into bed where Eren joined him and brought him to his chest "Now you should sleep like a baby."

Levi nuzzled into him "I hope not. Babies wake up every couple hours and I'd rather not do that."

"Fair point," Eren chuckled before kissing his forehead "I never forgot how truly beautiful you are, Levi. It's been far too long since---"

"We've fucked?" Levi sighed a bit discontent at that being the topic.

"No," Eren spoke seriously as he held Levi's gaze in the dim room "since I've seen ya at all. I missed you...but, uh, yeah, I _guess_ that too."

Unable to help his smile, Levi nodded "Yeah, it's been too long but I think I'm tired after getting off twice." His words began to trail off and before he knew what was happening he was falling asleep on Eren's sweaty chest no longer caring. He hadn't thought about how draining sex with Eren would be but as he slept rather soundly he wasn't too bothered. It seemed his dreams no longer plagued him from his previous attempt at sleep. Now, his dreams had gotten much worse. What did Eren mean before? Was he serious during sex or was he told only platitudes so that he'd enjoy it more? Had he made a mistake returning knowing what he felt in his heart? The questions chased him throughout the darkness that enclosed him. They were questions that he needed to know the answer to.

By the time he woke in a cold sweat, Eren was once again gone. It showed him then that this had been a mistake. Eren didn't even want to sleep in the same bed as him and this time it wasn't because they were fighting over the wet spot on the sheets. Something had been wrong with Eren after they slept together and he wanted to know what. He needed answers to more than one question and if this was the end of things then he'd rather have his heart broken now than later when he was far too invested. He tossed back the blankets and blearily made his way out to the front room. Just outside the doorway, however, he began to hear voices. One was Eren's and he didn't know the other so he crept closer down the hall to eavesdrop.

"Oh my god, Eren, when are you going to get over it? What happened was your fault not _mine._ You were too hung up on some guy who waltzed out of your life for someone else over a year ago! When are you going to give up?! He doesn't give a _shit_ about you. He _used_ you. That's all it was and you got invested into a situation you started back in high school. Don't blame me because I sought my affection elsewhere after you mentally checked out," came the accusatory voice. Levi's heart stopped in his chest. When he'd told Eren he couldn't see him again there had been something Eren wanted to tell him but he couldn't remember that. Who exactly was this guy and was he talking about him? Was he, himself, the guy that Eren was apparently hung up on?

Eren's voice came through in a clear whisper as he scoffed "Tch, please, how 'bout you just get your shit together and leave. It wasn't like that for the record either. We were best friends, Connor, and I wasn't gonna tell him in fear that he wouldn't pursue his dream and stay here with me in this shit town instead. He's smart but his heart can rule his head if he ain't careful. That boy's already makin' more outta himself than you will _ever_ be though. I won't be the damn reason he ruins it. What he and I have is whole lot more than what you and I coulda ever hoped to have the second your attitude rang through like a bell."

Knowing in that moment it was true, Levi slinked out and carefully wrapped his arms around Eren before casting his darkened gaze to the redhead at the door "Hmm, yeah, Eren you definitely did better with _me_ tonight. Sorry, actually not really, because I don't give a shit who you are. Don't talk to Eren like that or about _me_ like that. I didn't leave Eren for another guy and I wasn't just using him. We used each other. Now, if you'll excuse us feelings are awkward and I'm horny. Bye." Slamming the door in someone's face hadn't ever felt so good before. If that guy was his replacement then he'd definitely have to talk some shit to Eren because he wasn't even pretty. When he turned back to Eren he saw nothing but absolute mortification creasing his features.

Starting slow, Eren blinked and sat down on the sofa as Levi joined him "So......uh, I'm guessing ya heard all that?"

"No," Levi stated honestly "just the end. Eren, you've put up with a lot from me over the years but I didn't ask you when I got here; what's wrong, Eren?"

He chuckled a bit bitterly "You, Levi, _you're_ what's wrong. I've never really cared about our hook ups or how we did use each other for the sheer fact we didn't really have anyone else who understood. They all made me see something, my exes did, that I was always waiting for something. I've known since you walked out that door the other year. I wasn't invested into any relationship because I was waiting on you to come waltzing through that door one day, wrap your arms around me, and say--"

"Eren, I love you," Levi smiled.

Not entirely getting it, Eren nodded "Yeah, _that."_

Groaning, Levi placed his hands on Eren's cheeks "Oh my god, no, you big dumb idiot I'm saying that I _do._ I love you, Eren." Wrapping his arms around Eren's neck he grinned against his skin "I probably didn't even realize until I came back here again and I was with you again. Nothing feels right unless I'm with you. You're my best friend, my confidant, and the man that I've probably loved since high school but was too dumb to see it."

Eren's arms wound around him and squeezed him tight "I love you, Levi, but now I better get to tune up that body.......and your car."

Pulling back as Eren grinned wolfishly, Levi matched it "Anytime; rain or shine. Does this mean you're gonna make me commute down here?"

"Yeah," Eren spouted factually "and that's why I'm gonna give this motor a once over, tweak some pieces, get her runnin' real nice until she purrs then give her the full servicing."

Levi's features tinted ruby as he cleared his throat "Erm......I can't tell if you're still talking about the car."

"I'm not. Now, you said you got a problem so let's get ya a tune up, kitten," Eren smirked as he freed Levi from his hold. Levi just smiled and nodded knowing that his night and his new life had just begun in the same way it had started; with Eren.


End file.
